In the Circle of the Crowd
by Ganymede1135
Summary: [Bobby/BJ Bongaro-set during Season 1] Bobby McCallister, a nerdy boy-has an average family and everything he could want while still being a dork. He's discovering himself, as is his family. A new school year. Chance at popularity plays out in his life as he crosses paths with BJ Bongaro, his new classmate and frenemy.
1. He Doesn't Care

The beer tastes like piss in his mouth, but that doesn't stop him from taking another drag. He glares down at the text message on his mobile phone before him, the words almost imprinted in his brain. From the last person he'd ever talk to, but the deal sounded too good to pass up.

BJ Bongaro slips his mobile back into his pocket. He doesn't even read it because he doesn't care what the awkward school dork has to say. It is always the same, the same naive tone that tries to hide their shame for associating with a 100% total geek. 

BJ finishes his beer and throws the can away in the kitchen trash can of the upperclassman's house. He goes back inside the house and avoids looking at himself in the mirror because he doesn't even want to see his own buzzed face. He doesn't check his breath because he doesn't care if anybody doesn't like the taste of beer in his mouth. He really doesn't care.

He puts his black leather jacket on, thinking on how vain he was about his good looks and how he feels bad for being a total douche. BJ walks out of the back door and cracks open another beer as he makes his way up the staircase, to the room he knows he's going to satisfy his teenage needs tonight. Time to earn the respect of his fellow mates, and of course weed out the punks.


	2. Wanna Get Laid

His friend Brad Whistler told him to use his imagination in watching porn, but BJ wasn't so creative. The emotional wanting pain isn't something he can hold in. He only knows how to deal with physical pleasure, the pleasure from a good jerk-off. They drink together, sometimes, and Brad tells him that nothing's worse than having blue balls. 

BJ doesn't believe him very much, especially since he has watched his self-worth go down the hole ever since him down last year. At least the amount sweet eye candy hasn't gone down since the new semester started. His first year, when he had been twelve, had been crazy. At first, he thought, how hard can it be, getting girls and finding the guts to ask them out. Then he realized it wasn't as cool as he had thought it would be. He was like an infamous punk, a pervert, and the girls who had him would brag to others about how they had finally gotten in the sack with the overly sleazy BJ Bongaro. BJ hates it

"Like I said, it could be worse dude. At least you don't have a crush on anybody, right?" Brad says in his joking way, which isn't as funny and casual as it seems on the outside. BJ takes a swig from his beer can and mutters, "Yeah, my luck." 

He isn't really lying; there isn't anyone that he likes. However, he wants to be able to choose his partners and there is only one person he has actually thought about having recently and that's probably because he's the one he can't have…and he doesn't even like him...that much.


	3. Geeky McCallister

When he turned thirteen a year after BJ, the virtually almost unknown Bobby McCalister started making a name for himself. Tonight he was making it clear. BJ had scoffed originally, wondering why anybody would pay that much to fuck The School Dork. BJ had already been taking hits at the nerd for two years and hadn't seen anyone be so daring and sincere as him until tonight.  
His pal Scott was having a huge party after their football team won a stunning victory at his house and everyone had been invited. When he saw the nerd, eager as only Bobby could be, he looked as though he'd fall to pieces, or rather, it looked like he had been in a psychedelic haze before the party even started. Still feeling the burn of the old friendly-rivalry between them, BJ had only sneered in his direction. Bobby was so caught up in his own fears and feelings that he barely acknowledged BJ.


	4. Party Night

Weeks have passed since Bobby McCallister's thirteenth birthday party. Many things have happened and passed, and new, young freshmen have come into the major pre-High School leagues. BJ is glad since it takes the spotlight off him. He has seen Bobby at some of the private popular parties and has long since gotten over his unadulterated admiration/hatred of him. Of course, just because he doesn't hate him doesn't mean he likes the dork. He's good looking and he can admire that and although he's probably one of the nerdiest people he's ever met, Bobby still has a fun spirit, he can see it in his eyes when he looks at him. Which isn't often since he usually tends to stay away from him. BJ supposes the recent tragic death of Missy Belknap which rocked the whole community- still stings damn hard. 

This night, however, is a fun gathering before the testing period kicks off. Many of the popular kids are quietly drinking or smoking, others conversing in groups on subjects from crushes to college dreams. Warren, of course, is drunk out of his mind because he doesn't hesitate to prove his bravado in front of his new friends. Brad is being his usual flirtatious self with everyone, even some of the guys.

BJ has had enough booze for now and he drifts out to the backyard to breathe in the night air in peace. It's only a few moments before his old senses kick in and he realizes that he is being watched. "It's kinda cold out, ya know," Bobby utters softly to him in his soft voice. BJ rolls his eyes exaggeratedly due to the alcohol. He feels a hand clap on his back as his frenemy joins him near the pool. He gives Bobby a cool sidelong glance and replies with, "I've had enough to drink to squash that feeling." 

He looks away from Bobby because he's too good and _perfect_, too innocent and he wants to crush the geek because he doesn't look as ruined as he is on the inside. BJ hears him snort as he looks away from the McCallister boy. "Seems like you haven't had enough to drink to pretend you can stand being around me." BJ looks back at him and sees that bright flame burning in Bobby's keen blue eyes. "No," he snaps, "maybe I'm not drunk enough to forget how much you can't take me." 

BJ knows that he has a grudging viewpoint of him; he did insult Bobby's anonymous Dad all those months ago, after all. Bobby surprises him when he leans his side against BJ's body. He's shivering, that much he can see, but why stay out here and talk to him if that's the case?

"I used to hate you, sometimes that I couldn't think about anything else other than getting back at you. But then after all that's happened to us, I've found out there's no point to hating you anymore. It's too much pressure. I've hated enough people here in town without you getting thrown to the mix."  
BJ laughs halfheartedly. "I guess you're right, McCallister." 

He runs his hand through Bobby's short brown hair, in an almost brotherly way. His vision is fuzzy, and he can't tell if Bobby is looking at him in shock, but he says nothing of his action. Instead, he whispers, "Do you ever wish that you could be just...you?" 

"All the time, man." 

So, they surprisingly agree on one thing.


	5. Thanks Bobby

They meet again at a party with the newly elected class president. Once again two are mingling together since the sleepover at Bobby's house that didn't turn out to be a total bust. BJ catches him standing on the outskirts of the living room and he stalks over to the nerd. "Trying to hide McCalister?" He sneers at the younger kid.

Bobby shakes his head slowly and his sky-colored eyes laugh mockingly at BJ. "Hide? Yeah right. Look in the mirror dude, do you want to scare off people...especially girls?"

BJ's expression doesn't change. Instead, he leans closer and nastily says, "Actually, that's why they come for the cool guys. If those girls wanted someone nice and dorky, they would've chosen Warren."

Bobby's lip curls in disgust briefly before his expression changes into something quite likening to emotionless. His next words shock the hell out of BJ. "Wanna to get out of here before someone sees us?"

BJ is so surprised by the nerd's offer that he can only follow Bobby's lead as he draws him out of the light and into the darkness of the house. He's even more surprised when Bobby shoves him against the wall in a darkened hallway and presses his cherry-red lips against his.

He tastes like a _Sour Patch_ candy, sweet and tart and BJ thrusts his tongue deeper into Bobby's mouth to get a better taste. This is the first time he's enjoyed an actual kiss. Bobby makes a noise softly into BJ's mouth and bites his lip gently, teasing him. Bobby is like sunlight on his skin and he can't get enough, he simply wants more and more and he doesn't know why.

When Bobby pulls away he feels the euphoric cutoff like a football to the head.

"So," he whispers huskily against Bobby's ear, "that's what a cute dork's kiss tastes like."

He's referring, of course, to how much attention was paid to him on the night he turned thirteen, hoping to knock him off balance. For a moment, Bobby looks like he's going to be hurt by his words, but then he only smiles tightly. He sees the unanswered questions in BJ's eyes, because _fuck_ he still doesn't like the dork and he's pretty sure that he doesn't like him all that much either.

Bobby kisses his neck just to watch BJ shiver and he brushes his hand across the front of his jeans as he bites his lips to try and silence his moan. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Then, like a bird in a tree, the nerd's gone, leaving BJ with his mind swirling crazy and his dick **_hard_**.

_Thanks Bobby_, he thinks irately


	6. The McCallister Kid

Scott's birthday is always a big event. All the popular kids from school were invited attend. The entire class mostly came just for the free alcohol and smokes. Scott never skimps on his own birthday. BJ can't wait for it to get good; he's already eager and excited at the thought of being hit on by girls he's never met before. In fact, he's been fantasizing and psyched for this beyond words. 

He tries to slip outside when a girl about 14-years-old stops him, a hand running down his chest smoothly. In her hand is a note and BJ want to creep off with her and hide because he knows what it's for. He'd hoped to get through this night and get an offer, a demand, but he's not as lucky it seems. He tells her he'll see her later with a wide, fake smile. She takes him at his word and BJ doesn't know if she even cares that he's faking his interest. 

He sees Bobby dancing with another girl and watches for a few moments. The pair are cute, and Bobby is always laughing at something the ever-charming young beauty has to say. Scott sees him watching and smiles in his direction, casually moving towards BJ with Bobby in his sight. Scott passes him by with a grin and Bobby's eyes widen as BJ moves him out to the living room coffee table. Bobby gives Scott a look that is something like betrayal. 

They play _Halo_ on Scott's gaming system without speaking, simply swaying against each other, moving their controllers like mad. Bobby moves with thunder in his arms and BJ wishes it was him and not some stranger he was seeing later tonight. But still, this is his life now, and his body is his own. He brushes his shoulder against Bobby's in some form of longing camaraderie, because he knows he can never have him, no man can have Bobby unless they're for real with him. 

There is a loud cough beside them, and BJ finds himself looking at a blonde preppy-looking kid, perhaps about fourteen. Bobby falters, but then smiles slightly at the boy, glancing at BJ a bit nervously. "Rich, how's it goin' tonight?"

The kid, Rich Wolf, starts talking with Bobby softly, but BJ tunes them out, feeling some form of sickness forming in his stomach as he realizes this shady kid will have Bobby's attention for the night. Within moments, the Rich has gone to mingle with another group and Bobby's back at his side. He can't look at BJ. "Follow me." 

BJ frowns, but follows him anyway. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he replies simply. 

Bobby turns without waiting for him, so sure that he'll follow the nerd wherever he wants him to go. Bobby's confidence is biting. He silently takes BJ upstairs to the top floor of the house, to Scott's amazing game room. BJ isn't sure what's going on, but he can tell by the set of his shoulders that Bobby's feeling tense. They come to a stop inside facing a large oak door with a lock on the handle. How convenient. How totally like Scott. 

Bobby exhales loudly and turns to face BJ. His eyes are wary, much like they were when he first met him. BJ can almost feel the vibes of emotion pouring off him, a strange mix of fear and euphoria. Euphoria? Then the look in Bobby's eyes changes into something bold and he pulls BJ forward roughly by his shirt so that his nose is inches from hers. "Get inside and wait for me," he hisses.  
That's the feisty geek he knows. 

Still, BJ frowns and decides that he's the one with the guts here, not Bobby, so he grits out, "I've a date tonight, I don't have time for your weirdo games." 

Bobby quirks an eyebrow at BJ and tilts his head. Bobby opens the door for him anyway saying, "I'll take care of that, just stay chill." 

BJ opens him mouth to spit out another retort, another reason to not listen to Bobby's every word, but the McCallister boy spins away and walks down another hallway. The nerve of that geek, he thinks mutinously as he walks around the room checking out the set of video games before him. 

What he sees is totally…weird. There is a bean bag chair in the center of the room and few other furnishings, aside from a desk and bed. The room is filled with film equipment, every single wall, covered in different posters reflecting his confused expression. "What the…McCallister! Is this a sick joke?" He yells out. It feels like hours have passed when Bobby returns, his worn _adidas_ shuffling on the floor. He stares at BJ intensely before his blue eyes drift around the room. Then, he reaches behind him, shutting the door with finality. It's like a wave instantly comes over him, the moment the door is shut. It's almost kind of like a play, as if he's preparing to put on a show. Bobby doesn't smile at him, but he looks at him from under lowered lashes as he advances towards BJ in a way he hasn't seen out of the nerd before. 

It makes him sort of nauseous. "McCallister, seriously, what the fuck are you-"

"Take your clothes off," he interrupts, yanking his shirt off in one swift movement, throwing it on the ground brusquely. 

BJ splutters, watching his _Calvin Klein_ shirt getting thrown on the floor. "Um. Why?" 

Bobby roughly pushes him down onto the large chair in the center of the room and he leans close, his lips brushing BJ's ear. "Because," he breathes, "I told you to, man." 

Then his tongue traces the curve of his ear and all questionable thoughts leaves BJ's head. Bobby's hand makes its way into his curly brown hair and he turns his head so that BJ's lips are pressed against his. Bobby's lips are soft and sure, and BJ opens his mouth under the nerd's assault, letting him explore his mouth completely. Bobby's other hand is making a fiery path down his chest, pulling his t-shirt off quickly before touching him…oh yeah…right there! "Oh God, oh shit-Oh yes!" is all he can think. 

His hips jerk under Bobby's touch and BJ still has no clue what is going on and Bobby's biting his lip, making him groan into the McCallister boy's mouth. "Take them…. take them off," he moans desperately, gesturing wildly to his jeans. 

Bobby pulls away slightly, his cologne (courtesy of Jack) scent still clouding his mind. Bobby looks over his shoulder at the bookshelf full of games and his eyes are withholding nothing. BJ can only imagine what he's seeing; he can only sit there under the nerd's control, a mess of hormones and confusion as he whips his eyes back to BJ and rips his jeans open as well, leaving him in nothing as Bobby works at his shirt also.

"Ah yes," he whispers, staring at BJ's unclothed cock, "I should've known you'd be the type to forgo underwear."

He can't even breathe as Bobby' smooth fingers ghost over his erection, he feels like he's flying because his eyes are knowing and almost teasing as he strokes BJ, one, two, three times, enough for his pre-cum to begin leaking from his cock. Bobby pulls away and BJ gasps in dismay as the lack of pressure from his hand leaves his cock yearning for more, leaves him itching for more. Once again, Bobby looks around them and does a slow twirl in front of BJ, his hands on his red shirt, slowly, oh God, he's taking it off, Bobby slowly lifting the shirt over his body.  
BJ can't even bring himself to breathe as the tank top he's wearing falls into a soft pile on the floor, leaving him in those fucking stinking black socks. He's staring intently and he can't help it because Bobby's perfect, his body, his hips and the part below that. It's his eyes that turn BJ on even more because he's never seen as so blue like them.

"Bobby…what…what's going on?" 

Once again, he swiftly turns in a fast, swaying circle, arching his back and sticking his chest out, as if to show the world how daring he is. BJ can barely get the words out of his mouth. Bobby only smiles at him as if he isn't standing naked in front of him, with every single window, mirror and blank TV screen around them reflecting him like a fantasy. "Isn't it obvious?" Bobby says in a voice so beautiful it should be taboo, "Tonight, you're mine." 

Everything and nothing started to make sense at this point and BJ doesn't care anymore. Within moments, Bobby's kneeling before him and his tongue is tasting the fluid leaking from his tip and BJ can't think of anything more erotic right now. He places his hand in Bobby's wavy hair and barely refrains from pushing him down further. Those lips are igniting a flame in his body and BJ is getting harder than he has ever been in so long. Bobby looks up at him and there's a challenge in his eyes as he opens and swallows BJ whole. 

BJ doesn't want to think about who else he may have done this to, doesn't have time to because his eyes roll back in his head and he flushes as he hears Bobby slurping between his thighs. He's never felt so hot before and he blames the nerd. Sex hasn't been this amazing! 

Bobby's mouth is warm around BJ, and shit his tongue is doing things to him that make him want to explode, makes BJ want to fill his mouth right then and there. Or maybe, the sinister side of him sneers, the side that still sees him as the target of his jokes, maybe I could just cum on his face, show him who he belongs to. But BJ doesn't blow just because he doesn't want this to end, not yet. His hands leave Bobby's hair and make their way to his butt, cupping both cheeks, enjoying the feel of their weight in his palms. He gently circles his nipples with his thumbs, knowing from porn how much girls like that. BJ feels smug power flash through him as Bobby's body jerks against him the moment he plays with the little nubs. "Like that dude?" He mutters hoarsely. 

With a loud, wet noise, Bobby pulls away from his cock and BJ finds the blush fanning his cheeks to be utterly non-Bobby in an attractive way. McCallister's gaze finds his once more and BJ can see every single small shade that made up the blue up his eyes. He's unyielding, as always, that he can easily see. Bobby is unfazed by this encounter, but only in the way that he has come of age and striven to find his own identity for nearly if BJ himself.  
He watches as Bobby shivers under his touch, as his warm hands slide from his body, down his stomach, down to his groin, which he finds slick. A shot of desire flies fast in his stomach because it isn't like he's faking this, oh no, Bobby wanted him. Bobby tilts his head back to look up at him, still on his knees, between his legs and BJ thanks his lucky stars that he isn't standing because he is sure his legs would collapse. 

Suddenly, he stands, putting his hands-on BJ's shoulders firmly, pushing him back in his seat. Without looking at him, Bobby runs his hand up and down on BJ's shaft, watching as it twitches at the boy's gentle touch. He's aching and gasping for more and Bobby isn't giving anything away from his facial expressions. He straddles BJ's body, still holding onto his cock and he rubs the tip of it against his wet entrance. BJ's eyes flutter shut at the feeling, the nerd's wet heat bathing the sensitive head of his pulsing erection. 

It's taking all of his will power to keep from simply thrusting up into Bobby roughly, taking him at the pace he wants without regard. BJ moans as Bobby continues to tease him, not allowing the punk to penetrate him farther than the head of his cock with go. Bobby lowers himself just onto the head and then slides back up, never giving BJ what he wants.  
He just wants to slam Bobby down on to it. BJ wants to fucking make it so he can't walk in those damn _adidas_ when he leaves this room; make him pay for every time he ever fucked him over in and out of school. From the look in his eyes, BJ can only wonder if making him out of control like this is Bobby's revenge as well. 

As he bobs above BJ's cock, Bobby leans forward and runs his lips across BJ's right cheek, down to his neck where he gently bites at his skin, causing him to gasp. Eventually, Bobby's mouth finds its way to BJ's ear and just as BJ thinks he can't take anymore, he whispers, "Think fast dude." 

BJ doesn't even have time to think as Bobby slams down onto him, slams down so that all sane thoughts fly out of his skull. The only thing crossing his mind is the fact that he's got no control in this situation, none. "Move," he grits out as Bobby stubbornly stays still, adjusting to BJ's size. 

Move the nerd does, but slowly, almost like a lap dance. Bobby is leaning against him so that his chest is flush against BJ's. Normally BJ wouldn't mind this position, but he realizes that he's doing it so that he doesn't have to look at him; Bobby's face is either buried in his neck or staring over his shoulder. This creeps him out somehow, but he doesn't really know why. Instead of saying something, he puts his hands-on Bobby's hips and groans as he slowly rotates his hips, as if doing some sort of undulating dance on his lap. It feels good, as he's completely encased in Bobby's comfortable warmth, deep inside of him. Sparks flying all through his skin and everything he touches with his hands seems to ignite. 

Bobby is like a warm towel on his flesh and it's everything he's never even dreamed of. He faintly wonders if Dex Truggman ever had him in her arms this way. Black hair and eye makeup flash in BJ's mind and it makes him sick so he pushes all thoughts of Goth Dex out of his head.  
Bobby changes his pace and begins to glide up and down at a pace that has BJ bruising his hips because he can barely hold back. "Don't leave any marks," he breathes into BJ's ear as he tongues him there hotly without hesitation. 

BJ groans and turns his face to Bobby's, grabbing his face so that he has no choice but to kiss him. BJ kisses him hard and fast and runs his tongue across Bobby's lips and then into his mouth, brushing across his teeth and tongue, loving the way he moans into BJ. He wants to shove his tongue so far into the nerd that he can't breathe, but he refrains since he knows girls tend to hate throat fucking when they're being kissed. 

BJ wants to dominate him, but the way he rides him hard and fast, slow and rough, tells him that Bobby's the one dominating him. His nails dig into BJ's back and he hopes it leaves marks, he hopes he feels it. Bobby tugs his mouth away from his and buries the boy's face into his shoulder again, licking and kissing the skin there. He still saw Bobby's face, flushed with pleasure, saw the fever-pitch lust in his eyes. No matter how he tries to hide it, Bobby's enjoying this.

"God, I'm close!" he moans out, grabbing the nerd's body, which are moving with every bounce of his body. 

BJ puts his hands back on Bobby's hips and grips hard again, ignoring the boy's former warning to avoid leaving marks on his skin. BJ stops his hips from moving and begins to thrust up into him and he holds the McCallister kid in place. Bobby's back arches instantly as he offers his body to him, a soft gasp making its way out of his throat. Fuck, BJ loves that sound.  
BJ pounds up into Bobby hard and takes one of his nipples into his mouth, trying to suck as much of the nerd's body into his mouth as possible. When he glances up, he catches Bobby's eyes on him, watching his action and the gasps "Uh, yes ah, ahh man," coming from his mouth tells BJ this is exactly what he likes. Bobby tilts his hips more so that his cock is being rubbed against him with every move and the way he closes his eyes tells BJ that he's going to be seeing stars soon enough. 

BJ feels his balls tightening up and knows that he is about to climax, and he grips Bobby closer to him hard, thrusting up in long, hard motions. Bobby's soft pink lips, which had only recently been wrapped around BJ's cock, open as he loudly moans out, "Oh…oh my God…fuu..emahhh!"

BJ almost blacks out when he feels Bobby's walls tighten around him, squeezing him hard. "em Fuck em, yes dude, you feel good wrapped around me," he groans out, slamming in one more time and holding the boy's hips down as he releases deep inside of Bobby. It feels so good that he can't even keep his eyes open to look at the cute dork. They remain as they are, wrapped around each other as they both catch their breath. BJ, out of habit of course, brushes his lips against Bobby's a few times in a gesture of affection. Bobby doesn't return the favor, but rubs his left cheek against BJ's once before pulling off of him awkwardly, the wet sound of it seeming loud in the now quiet game room. 

With no expression, he says, "If you were a girl, that would've still been awesome." 

BJ can barely think still so it takes him a moment to understand what Bobby's talking about. "What?"

"You came in me. That's speaking volumes man," he says flatly as if this were a 5th grade kiss, the passion in Bobby starting to shrink. 

BJ doesn't even know what to say to that, so he remains silent. His eyes are drawn to Bobby's and he bends down to pick up his clothes, his nude body presented to him fully. BJ's throat goes dry as he sees the thick white of his seed leaking out of the boy. He watches as Bobby slides the shirt back on his body, wishing he'd just stay without it on, wishing he'd just stayed bent over. Bobby turns and gives him a quizzical look and says, "Get dressed, BJ. I'm sure we haven't missed much of the party." 

From the tone of his voice he can tell that Bobby's _play_ is over. What he doesn't understand is was this a play in the first place. Reluctantly, BJ clothes himself and follows Bobby outside of the room, following him as he turns down a different hallway than before. It is when they pass through a tight walkway that BJ sees a small group of popular looking older kids, including the boy who Bobby had spoken to earlier. The group is joking and drinking, conversing quietly, but then Rich Wolf lights up as he notices Bobby and BJ enter. "Hey, Bobby my man, bet you did a good job, hope you had fun!" 

BJ watches as Bobby allows the kid to pat him on the back in most admiring of ways. Okay, this is weird, he can't help but think since he was sure the blonde douche had been trying to get under Bobby's skin earlier. He can't help but wonder what the sly fox is talking about in the first place.  
The smile that crosses Bobby's face is slightly forced as he scans the room and BJ only knows this because that smile is so similar to the one he flashes at girls. "Hey Scott, great turn out tonight. So, dude, meet any hot girls tonight?" 

The older boy only chuckles. "Ah, dude, whaddya think? I couldn't help but think to myself that you were gonna to be putting on a show for me with your longtime _frenemy_ who loves pushing your buttons. Lotta people even took bets on it." 

Things are starting to become clear and BJ's beginning to wish that such things had stayed secret. Scott's cell phone on the kitchen counter catches his eye and BJ turns to investigate it, only to realize that's not all on there. It's a camera, a tiny, pocket sized spy camera. A lens looking directly into the room that he and Bobby had just been in. 

BJ's heart nearly exploded in his chest, because this is far worse than anything his friends have ever known him to do. Some of those lonely girls could get really fucking freaky when it came to the bedroom games. It suddenly clicks in his mind that all the boys –and some girls- in this room might have watched him fuck Bobby McCallister, which in all cases wasn't supposed to happen. No one was supposed to get with him unless they were cool with him or his brother…and BJ was cool with Bobby to a degree. Another thought comes to his mind that creeps him out even more; did these people want to watch him and Bobby in particular? Was that what this shit was about? 

He has no idea how he feels about being watched by a group of no less than eleven people that he knows. BJ doesn't have much dignity left when it comes to sincerity, but he sure has enough left to feel slightly dirty by the idea of all those eyes watching him. Bobby's voice brings him to reality once more.

"Jesus Scott, wish you'd mentioned this beforehand," he is saying irritably, although his face still has that same fake, nonchalant smile.

"Bobby, don't be cross with me; he was my gift to you. You know how much I respect you dude; I thought this change of pace would spice your life up." 

This time, when Bobby smiles, it is real, although not really pleased. "Yeah...thanks Scott. We did have fun." 

BJ watches awkwardly as the Rich douche runs his hands down Bobby's back gently. It's like he is watching a private porno moment that he doesn't want to see, but he can't look away from. "I could tell. It's always awesome when you've become a man. Go get 'em, the girls will be all over you," Rich says, "See ya around." 

BJ uses all his self-control to keep from cringing when the boy leans down and whispers to Bobby, even though the kid must know where his mouth has been all night. Bobby calmly bids everyone in the room goodbye and gestures BJ out of the room, heading back to the main party. As soon as they are out of earshot of the kinky popular people, BJ shoves Bobby against the nearest wall furiously. "A freaking gift? What the fuck was that dip drip talking about? I'm my own person, he can't just _gift_ me like shit!" 

Bobby only gazes at him shyly, completely unconcerned by his show of irritation. "I know you feel like you're not in control of the situation and your right man; you aren't. But neither am I. We aren't freaks and if they wanna dis us like that, well, we'll just say "We won't take it." Rich Wolf used to be a shit to me when the semester started. Weird now, but we kinda became friends over time." 

BJ scoffs. "A sicko who likes to watch other people fuck. Please, I've heard better in the locker room." 

Bobby pushes him away. "It's been a long time since Dex has talked to me or even looked at me at the same time. She can't resist forcing me into crazy stuff with her when she knows my obsessive Mom will have my head. So, she targets me, the most nerdy and social loser to toy with. Watching me embarrass myself is as good to her as corrupting me." 

BJ doesn't understand this fucked up romantic shit, but who does anyway? "Does she _like _you?" 

Bobby seems to mentally shrink away from the question. "I like to believe she does."

"So, because she likes you, she decided to have you do the nasty with her because she thought it would you a man? You don't _like_ me. That makes absolutely no sense." 

There is timidity in him now, one that BJ hasn't seen before and it almost surprises him to see it. Not so long ago he'd have laughed with joy to see Bobby so weak, but not now. No, Bobby's heart has endured enough for a lifetime. He only confirms his feelings by saying harshly, "No, it's so messed up. Playing me is possibly the most cruel, selfish thing she could've done to me." 

BJ recoils. "Wow McCallister, tell me how you really feel why don't you?"

"She was the first girl I ever loved. How do you think I should feel?" His voice drips with sadness and BJ can see part of the old Bobby brimming just below the surface. 

There is a storm crashing in his eyes and BJ begins to understand exactly why Scott _hooked them up_ for this night. "I think you should start to feel something other than sorry for once and take your head out of your ass, McCallister. That was months ago. Get. The. Fuck. Over. It. Focus on your life strong now strong." 

Bobby's face may be blank, but his blue eyes are stronger as they've ever been before. "What are you trying to say, Bongaro?" 

It's almost kind of like a kick the head to hear him say that. BJ almost feels like he has been sent back in time, back to the first day of 8th grade with him. He hasn't addressed him that way in a long time. BJ speaks slowly to keep the emotion out of his voice. "You're here, with me. Dex's gone; she's been gone for months. I get that you've been feeling shitty, but so has everyone else. Not just you. All I know is that you can choose to face alone, or you can face it with me. It's up to you to decide which sucks more." 

Bobby's silent for a moment, studying him as if he has never really seen him before, as if he's some weird creepy phantasm he's just seen. BJ can tell that he's trying to come to some conclusion in his mind and he knows Bobby has reached it when he suddenly leans against him and takes his arm, as if no fight even happened between them. As if they weren't naked, kissing and sweating against each other just moments before unaware Scott and others may have seen them. What the fuck was on that note…

"Perhaps, if we're lucky, Scott will be the entertainment at the next party." There is a confident optimism to his tone, and it raises BJ's hopes instantly.

"I don't _like_ you, McCallister. This changes nothing." The bittersweet words are his weapons and the dirty humor is back in his voice, just the way he likes it.

"I'm sure I remember you enjoying yourself over the moon. Unless you faked it..."

"I'm not a punk, I don't need to fake shit," he snaps back, flushing. 

Bobby raises an eyebrow suspiciously, his eyes widening almost intently. "That's not what I've heard about you." 

BJ bites his tongue to keep from responding to his obvious trap. This Bobby is a shadow of the Bobby he met at the beginning of the semester, but he will take what he can get. He misses having his frenemy to verbally tease. Bobby isn't the same. Who can blame him? He's been through so much and lost his first love or whatever the fuck Dex Truggman was to Bobby McCallister. What else could possibly be left of his heart after all he's been through?  
What is left of BJ's, by the way?

"But seriously, this doesn't mean I _like_ you," he hisses into Bobby's ear with lewd menace.  
Bobby's sudden laugh is like a bird, loud and clear. His blue eyes pierce his own and an odd look that BJ can't get crosses his features. "I know, I don't _like_ you much either," the boy breathes, and his voice has gone dry, causing his groin to harden. They stand in front of the entrance to the main room. As Bobby turns to walk away, BJ can only remember the look that was in his eye, the look that says he's lying.  
But with Bobby McCallister, he can never be sure.  
No, he can never be sure with the McCallister kid.


End file.
